they are the last romantics
by Becks Rylynn
Summary: A Lila Bray 'verse wedding!fic: It rains on their wedding day, which is something they probably should have seen coming...


_AN: So, okay, lovelies. Here's the deal with this fic. I'm not even going to pretend that I think this is some of my best writing, or that this is one of the best things I've ever written. It's a fairly simple piece. There's not much to it. And it's pure fluff. It is so sugary it'll make your teeth hurt. Buuut... Kathey and I were talking about weddings yesterday (more specifically, we were talking about D/R weddings) and the next thing you know - BOOM! _

_Wedding!fic is happening._

_SHE KNOWS! SHE KNOWS IT'S ALL HER FAULT!_

_So, yeah. Kathey, I hope you enjoy this because once again: This is all your fault (and I love you for it)._

_AND YES: I do have to mention one last thing. There is a minor TVD crossover in this fic, because they appear in the Lila Bray 'verse (Damon is one of Ruby's BFFs because...because that's just how I roll)._

* * *

**Title: **_they are the last romantics  
_**Summary:** Lila Bray 'verse: _It rains on their wedding day, which is something they probably should have seen coming. _Dean and Ruby's wedding is exactly what you would expect their wedding to be...  
**Pairing(s):** Dean/Ruby, mentions of Sam/Sarah and Bobby/Jody.  
**Characters:** Dean Winchester, Ruby, Lila Bray, Castiel, Sam Winchester, Chuck Shurley, other assorted characters. ALSO: Some TVD characters make an appearance.  
**Genre:** Romance/Family  
**Rating:** K+  
**Timeline:** Future!fic  
**Spoilers:** Blanket spoilers for everything.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Notes:** Main title from the poem ''Candles'' by Sylvia Plath.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

* * *

**they are the last romantics**

_Written by Becks Rylynn_

* * *

_by night, love, tie your heart to mine, and the two_

_together in their sleep will defeat the darkness_

- pablo neruda, **love sonnet lxxix**

.

.

.

/i/

_how do i love thee? let me count the ways_

.

.

.

It rains on their wedding day, which is something they probably should have seen coming.

Sam and Sarah got their perfect wedding day. A painstakingly planned wedding the day after Halloween, on November 1st, not even two months after giving birth to Nick. She had the big poufy immaculate white dress, the beautiful high heels, the perfect bouquet, the nice cake, the_ right _guy... He had the dapper suit, the goofy smile, the hyper-ness of a soon-to-be husband, the look of pure love and adoration glistening in his eyes... They had everything. They got the wedding of their dreams, with their family and friends in a pretty, pretty church.

Bobby and Jody had simplicity. A quiet and surprise ceremony on Christmas Eve. She wore jeans and boots during their courthouse wedding, and he took off his baseball cap and that may have been the extent of their wardrobe, but it was perfect for them. It was followed by a quiet reception and a really amazing cake that tasted like heaven back at their new home that they had built together on the outskirts of Sioux Falls. They were happy. They _made_ each other happy.

But Dean and Ruby?

Please don't forget that the Fates still loathe Dean and Ruby.

.

.

.

**July 4th, 4:45 pm**

The wedding is at five thirty

Originally, it was supposed to take place outside. In the field behind Bobby and Jody's place, in the middle of all of the wildflowers and the tall grass. It was going to be simple and beautiful and romantic, a wedding planned by the most romantic person of the family. (Sarah.) It was supposed to be a nice, gorgeous summer wedding on the fourth of July.

But then a storm rolled in and the rain came.

Honestly, the rain doesn't worry Dean and Ruby too much. Sarah is losing her shit and Bray looks like she wants to cry, but Dean and Ruby don't care. They just want to get married. Anywhere. Everywhere. Nowhere. She'd marry him in the pouring rain, in her sweats, in a hospital gown. He'd marry her at the end of the world, on his death bed, in his birthday suit...

The venue is quickly changed to the barn out back and the troops rally. Bobby and Jody and the rest of the guests (Castiel, Missouri Mosely, Chuck, Sarah's father and sister, Garth, Ruby's friends from Virginia) spend the day clearing out hay and dust and stringing twinkle lights from the rafters, covering dirt and grime with flowers and other assorted decorations. Sam and Nick are assigned to stick with Dean and make sure he doesn't get cold feet. Sarah and Bray hunker down with Ruby to help her get ready and to make sure she doesn't run.

The day starts out fine and oddly calm.

By three thirty, Bray is with her dad, after her shenanigans ''disrupted the flow'' of the bridal party, Sarah and Caroline are bickering over flower arrangements, Dean has lost his tie and numerous leaks have been discovered in the barn.

It truly is a Winchester family event. Loud, wacky, and nothing short of chaotic.

The rain slows down at four and will eventually stop at five, but everything is left a wet hot mess and both Caroline and Sarah are having full blown panic attacks, alternating between putting on fake smiles for Ruby and calling their husbands to screech about how nothing is going right.

At four forty five, Dean is upstairs, still searching for his tie, and Sam is in the backyard with umbrellas and the rambunctious rugrats, with Bray getting grass stains on her nice white flower girl dress and Nick toddling around the damp grass in his suit.

Then the doorbell rings. And rings again. And again.

Dean sprints down the stairs, sans jacket, crisp white shirt buttoned wrong, tie still MIA. He throws open the door with his frustration building (who the fuck could it be? everyone he knows is at Bobby and Jody's) and when he sees her, his mouth dries and his jaw drops.

He has to remind himself to breathe.

She is standing on the other side of the door, with her bouquet of wildflowers, all soft purples and whites and greens. Her hair is wet from the drizzle outside, her face is free of makeup, there is a shaky and nervous - but _genuine_ - smile on her face, and there are white flip flops on her feet.

And she is wearing her wedding dress.

In one second, the image of her standing there is forever engraved into his brain. Something he will never dare to forget. Something he will always carry with him as a sign of strength. Proof that she is real and here and_ his._

She is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

''...Hi,'' she says weakly.

He has to swallow hard. ''...Hi.''

A child's laugh filters in from somewhere in the backyard.

''Oh my god,'' he croaks, voice hoarse and full of wonder. ''Wow.'' He can't take his eyes off of her. He doesn't even want to try. She is sheathed in a gorgeous off white dress with lace embellishments. The sunlight is peeking out from behind the clouds behind her, giving her an ethereal glow. ''Wow,'' he says again, clearing his throat. ''You look... Wow... I...'' He pauses and tries to come up with something else to say but he can't. She's so beautiful he can't even think straight. ''...Wow.''

She smiles softly and lets out a quiet chuckle, lightly trembling hands tugging at the fabric. ''Stop saying wow,'' she rasps out. ''Use a different word.''

''I'm sorry, you just look so...'' He swallows and takes a small step closer. ''...Wow.''

''Yeah?'' Her smile widens. ''It's...It's supposed to have a veil, but I... I left it behind.''

He shakes his head. ''Doesn't need it.''

A look passes through her eyes, something delicate and indescribable. ''Dean,'' she whispers, and then she steps over the threshold and throws herself forwards, into his arms, lips catching his. He kisses her back instantly, with fervor, hands moving to cup her cheeks. She pulls away first, slipping her hands into his and beaming at him. Her eyes are secretive and lit up like fireworks. ''Dean,'' she says again, squeezing his hand. His thumb brushes over her engagement ring. ''Do you trust me?''

''...Yeah... Yeah, of course...''

She steps away from him, still clutching her bouquet protectively. ''Go get Bray,'' she orders firmly.

''What? Ruby - ''

''_Trust me_.''

.

.

.

''Mom,'' Bray breathes, little voice full of awe. ''Mommy, you look like _Cinderella_.''

Ruby smiles. Her hands smooth down her dress with care. ''Thank you, baby.''

''You're the prettiest princess in the world,'' Bray says with a decisive nod.

''Ruby,'' Dean catches her hand, threading his fingers through his. ''Sweetheart, what's going on? What's wrong?''

She doesn't answer, but instead smirks and brushes her thumb over the corner of his mouth. ''Ssshh,'' she urges, ''and come with me.''

.

.

.

/ii/

_that, then, is loveliness we said_

.

.

.

**July 3rd, 11:23 pm**

_Bachelor parties aren't his thing. _

_Never thought he'd say that, but it's true. He's old and boring now. He doesn't have the patience for all of these wild things. Not to mention he's a recovering alcoholic so there will be no getting drunk at strip clubs and re-enacting The Hangover. He spends a couple hours with Sam, Cas and Bobby and a few other guys, but once you take out alcohol and strippers, a Winchester bachelor party is really just a bunch of boring married/soon-to-be married/angelic/vampire-y guys playing poker and making fun of each other. _

_He's home by eleven, relieving the babysitter and checking on his sleeping daughter. He spends awhile getting a few last minute things ready for tomorrow, spends a lot of time cursing that age old tradition that says the groom can't see the bride before the wedding, and spends more time than he should wondering what Ruby is doing on her bachelorette party, which is being thrown by Caroline fucking Forbes, so..._

_It's probably not as tame._

_But then, at almost eleven thirty, he's flinging open the door to face his fiancée._

_She is smirking, leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed, in her red dress with her red and black heels held in her hand._

_His lips twitch and he leans one arm against the doorway. ''Rule breaker,'' he admonishes._

_''Rules suck,'' she deadpans._

_''You're not worried about bad luck?''_

_''I think we've had about as much bad luck as we're going to get.''_

_''Great,'' he laughs. ''You probably just jinxed us.''_

_She pushes past him into the house and drops her heels by the door._

_Dean licks his lips. He closes the door behind her._

.

.

.

**July 4th, 5:01 pm**

Castiel is not sure why, but he's not terribly comfortable around Chuck Shurley. Chuck is a fine man. A little odd, and those books he wrote were nothing short of irritating, but he has a good heart. But there is something about him that greatly unnerves Castiel. He feels like there is something about Chuck that is _more_ than what he says he is. He feels like there are certain secrets the man is keeping. Because of this, it really shouldn't surprise him that he is paired with Chuck to gather chairs from Bobby and Jody's house. It's _karma_, really.

Chuck talks a lot. This is another reason why Castiel is not completely comfortable around him. Chuck babbles, rambles, goes on forever about asinine things that Castiel does not understand and does not wish to understand. Castiel is trying to tune out the former author right now, hefting chairs around. Oh, how he misses being an angel sometimes. Before he fell, he could've just snapped his fingers and the chairs would have been arranged in the barn, ready to be sat in. Being human is grating sometimes. It really is.

He is almost out the door with a chair, Chuck still babbling on behind him, when there is a noise from behind him, from the other side of the porch and he whirls around. And blinks. ''Ruby,'' he frowns. Switches his gaze to Dean. ''Dean. What are you - ''

''Marry us.''

Chuck drops the chair he's holding. ''Oh, SNAP!''

''Marry you,'' Castiel repeats slowly. ''Didn't you hire someone else to do that?''

Ruby bites down on her lip. ''Technically, but...'' She peers up at Dean through her eyelashes, a soft blush creeping into her cheeks. ''But we've decided to sort of...'' She trails off. ''Have a separate ceremony. With just the two of us.''

Bray clears her throat pointedly.

''And Bray. Look, can you do it or not?''

''Not.''

''What?'' Ruby and Dean look at each other, disappointed. ''Why not?''

Castiel frowns. ''Just because I was an angel doesn't mean I have the power to marry someone. ...Did you really think that I did?''

''Well...''

''I could do it,'' Chuck pipes up brightly.

There's a pause and all eyes move to him. Dean arches an eyebrow. ''Seriously?''

Chuck nods proudly. ''I'm ordained and everything.''

Dean still doesn't look convinced. ''...How?''

Chuck shrugs. ''Got really bored one day,'' he says. ''So I went on the internet and - zip, bang, boom! I can legally marry people! It's very liberating.''

Bray giggles and covers her mouth.

Dean and Ruby look unsure.

''Hey,'' Chuck says. ''Best you're gonna get if you're determined to pull a Jim and Pam, my peeps.''

.

.

.

/iii/

_i crave your mouth, your voice, your hair_

.

.

.

**July 3rd, 11:38 pm**

_''We're getting married tomorrow,'' Ruby announces quietly, placing her feet in Dean's lap. She lifts her hand up to study her engagement ring carefully and it catches the light, sparkling and shimmering. She smiles, eyes twinkling almost as much as the diamond on her finger._

_''That we are,'' Dean agrees. He runs his hand up and down her leg, relishing in the way she shivers._

_She rolls over lazily to grab the pint of ice cream off the coffee table, peeling the lid off the carton. ''Are you nervous?'' She asks, snatching up two spoons._

_His hand stops moving and his lips purse in thought. ''...Actually, no. Why? Are you?''_

_She snorts. She dips her spoon into the chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream and sits up. ''I'm terrified.''_

_He sighs. His fingers move up, slipping up her inner thigh. ''Why? I thought you were over your fear of marriage.''_

_She rolls her eyes at him, swallowing a mouthful of ice cream. ''It's not the marriage, Dean. It's the wedding.'' She smiles at him and reaches out to brush her thumb across his forehead, before running her fingers through his hair. ''I want to marry you,'' she says confidently. ''I do. It's just this whole production... Don't you think it feels... I don't know, a little forced? Staged? I want it to be real.''_

_He lets her feed him a spoonful of ice cream and then leans back against the couch cushions. ''We probably should've eloped,'' he says eventually. ''It would have cost us less.''_

_''Also, our wedding planner is insane,'' she points out._

_''Ruby, Sarah's our wedding planner.''_

_''Precisely. Woman's touched in the head when it comes to weddings.''_

_He lets out a bark of laughter and leans in to kiss her. She giggles against his lips and reaches out with one hand to put the ice cream back on the coffee table. ''But I do want to marry you,'' she whispers, leaning her forehead against his. ''I want you to know that. ...I just wish this hadn't become such a big thing. You know I hate displays of affection.''_

_''We could call it off,'' he suggests. ''Go to the courthouse instead.''_

_''Don't be ridiculous.'' She swats at his shoulder. ''We can't do that. Sarah worked really hard to make this wedding possible. And the Salvatores and their misfits came all the way from Virginia. We are locked in for this wedding, babe.''_

_''Well, then,'' he kisses her neck. ''I guess we're just gonna have to suck it up. It's just one day, and at least there's cake.''_

_She laughs loudly and wraps her arms around his neck as his hands move up, up, up. ''At least there's cake,'' she murmurs. She crawls into his lap and kisses him hard on the lips and his fingers move to the zipper on the back of her dress._

_The ice cream melts._

.

.

.

**July 4th, 5:36 pm**

Dean stumbles up to the front of the makeshift altar and Ruby comes to a screeching halt at the end of the aisle at the same time, a few minutes after they were supposed to. Rumor has it Sarah's off breathing into a paper bag.

''Only you two would be late to your own wedding,'' Bobby says with a chuckle, clapping Dean on the shoulder before moving to take his place beside Ruby.

''Last chance to make a run for it. I'll run with you,'' Damon Salvatore whispers in Ruby's ear before Caroline drags him away and shoves him into his seat with a scowl.

''Dude,'' Sam says with a shake of his head after Dean has swatted away his helping hands. ''That was a long walk you and Bray took.''

''Mmmhmm.''

''...You got married, didn't you?''

Dean grins and shoots his brother a twinkly eyed look of mischief.

Sam shakes his head again, throws his head back and laughs. ''Knew it.''

.

.

.

She walks down the aisle in a slightly wrinkled wedding dress with mussed hair, no makeup and a gorgeous smile on her face. Dean is waiting for her, shirt rumpled, no tie, looking amazingly peaceful and ready. And it's not nerve wracking at all, even with all of these people staring at them, because you know what? They're already married and even though it's not picture perfect and it's a little flawed, it's _them._

It's right for them.

And when he kisses her the way he kisses her, with love and passion and need, everything is perfect and for that moment, it's just them.

_That_ is what a wedding should be.

.

.

.

/iv/

_i love you much (most beautiful darling)_

.

.

.

**July 4th, 8:30 pm**

''And now we're married,'' Ruby says, smiling peacefully.

''And now we're married,'' Dean murmurs, and kisses her knuckles.

''Sooo,'' Sam pops up in front of them, eyebrows raised. ''Are we just going to ignore the fact that Damon has gotten Cas rip roaring drunk?''

''Yes.''

.

.

.

**July 4th, 9:12 pm**

They sneak away from the rowdy reception a little after nine, finding their way outside and into the field of tall grass. The sun is going down, dipping behind the trees and casting an orange glow onto everything. The wildflowers scattered sporadically through the grass are blowing in the light breeze, like they're dancing along with the music echoing from the party. She is laughing, a beautiful free sounding laugh, with her head thrown back and her hand holding his. Her dress sparkles in the fading light. His shirt is rumpled and wrinkled, suit jacket discarded somewhere inside and he feels lighter than he has ever felt before, happy and content with every aspect of his life. For the first time in _forever._

''Now,'' he says, catching her around the waist and pulling her to him. ''That wasn't so bad, was it?''

She laughs again and winds her arms around his neck. ''No,'' she says. ''That wasn't so bad. I think the pre-wedding wedding took a lot of the pressure off. And hey,'' she leans up, lips inches away from his. ''We get to have fireworks.''

''Sweetheart, we always have fireworks,'' he rumbles.

She leans in to press her lips to his softly and sweetly, her fingers grazing his cheek. ''You're happy,'' she whispers. ''Aren't you?''

''I'm happy,'' he confirms with a nod. ''You?''

''Blissfully.''

A soft, easily recognizable song floats through the air like dust and she smiles, eyes sparkling. ''Mmm, they're playing Zeppelin.'' She takes a step back and holds her hand out. ''It would be rude not to dance, don't you think?''

He looks at her, then back at the barn, at the barely noticeable silhouettes of their family. He takes her hand and pulls her to him, settling one arm around her waist. ''So,'' he says, after a moment of peaceful silence. ''Not the perfect wedding day by conventional standards,'' he begins.

''But perfect for us,'' she finishes. ''I'm curious,'' she glances down at their entwined hands, at their matching rings and the promises engraved in the gold bands. ''We've averted several apocalypses, we have a gorgeous daughter, a house, jobs, and now we're married. ...What's next?''

''Hmm.'' He leans in to whisper in her ear. ''Now, I'll give you whatever you want.''

She smirks. ''Whatever I want, huh?''

He nods. ''Anything you want,'' he promises broadly. ''We're going to have a good life, Ruby. We're going to watch our daughter grow and we're going to watch Sam and Sarah pop out as many midgets as they possibly can, and I'm going to give you that baby that we've been trying so hard for, and we're going to be_ happy_. That's what's next. Sound like a plan?''

She sighs happily. ''I think that sounds perfect.''

.

.

.

/v/

_i like my body when it is with your body_

.

.

.

**July 4th, 5:10 pm**

''Okay!'' Chuck claps his hands together, looking proud and accomplished. He looks in between Dean and Ruby, still gazing at each other with hearts in their eyes. ''Well, I think that covers everything!''

Bray, looking giddy, opens her mouth to cheer. ''Ya - ''

Castiel clears his throat loudly. In a move that he has clearly learned from his BFF Ruby, his eyes flick upwards, he shakes his head and sighs heavily in exasperation. From his spot beside Bray, he leans forwards to whisper something in Chuck's ear.

''Oh!'' Chuck's eyes light up. ''Right!'' The smile never once slips off his face. ''Dean,'' he turns to the groom. ''Do you have anything you'd like to say to your bride?''

''I...'' Dean pauses thoughtfully. ''...Can't wait for really hot - ''

Castiel claps his hands over Bray's ears.

'' - Married sex.''

Ruby's cheeks flame red, but her lips turn upwards into a smile and a barely audible huff of laughter escapes her lips when Dean winks at her. Chuck curls his lip back in disgust. ''I meant something a little more...romantic.''

''Romantic,'' Dean echoes. ''Okay, well... Ruby,'' he presses his lips together, the good humored look suddenly morphing into something a little more serious and heartfelt, like he wants to get this just right. ''My life with you has been everything I never thought I wanted. It's been wild and crazy and beautiful. I could go on, but I'd run out of adjectives. You're the most infuriating, wonderful, strong, pure hearted, amazing woman I've ever met and you have given me everything. ...And I love you. And I'm so fucking glad you finally said yes, because it was just getting ridiculous at the end there.'' He swallows, looking sheepish and adorably embarrassed by his speech. He flicks a look at Chuck. ''Yeah, okay, I'm done.''

Chuck, a little less over the top enthusiastic, smiles warmly and turns his look to the bride. ''Ruby?''

''Just...'' Ruby's shoulders twitch upwards and she smiles, eyes watering. ''...I love you. That's it,'' a choked laugh pushes through her lips. ''I love you, and I love our daughter - I love you both more than anything in the world - and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. And I'm glad I said yes, too. This wedding... It was a long time coming, and it may have taken us awhile, but... I am so happy right now, standing here with you.''

There's a moment of silence, a brief pause, and then Chuck clears his throat. ''Okay then,'' he says. ''That was so fluffy I wanna die. And now - because I have a certificate that says I can say this - by the power vested in me by an admittedly shady website, I now pronounce you man and wife. ...And screw you guys for making me cry.''

Castiel clears his throat again.

''Also,'' Chuck nods, ''you may now kiss the bride.''

The second her parents kiss and a somewhat stilted round of applause sounds from Castiel and Chuck, Bray beams and throws her hands up in the air. ''Yay! ...Let's go do that again!''

.

.

.

_if the sun refused to shine, i would still be loving you_

_when mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me_

_kind woman, i give you my all, kind woman, nothing more_

- led zeppelin, **thank you**

* * *

**AN: Just FYI, pictures of Ruby's dress are up on my Livejournal. Link in my profile. So, there you have it! The D/R wedding, the night Connor was conceived (the night before the wedding), a few cameos from some TVD characters, and God married them. GOD. MARRIED. THEM. I have nothing else to say. Except...**

**i: **_how do i love thee? let me count the ways_ **- from the poem of the same name by Elizabeth Barrett Browning**

**ii: **_that, then, is loveliness we said_ **- from ''Being But Men'' by Dylan Thomas**

**iii: **_i crave your mouth, your voice, your hair_ **- from Love Sonnet XI by Pablo Neruda**

**iv: **_i love you much (most beautiful darling)_ **- from the poem of the same name by e.e. cummings**

**v: **_i like my body when it is with your body_ **- from ''i like my body when it is with your'' by e.e cummings**


End file.
